pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY108: A Watershed Moment!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis While in the wilderness of a valley, the gang are confronted by a boy named Henny and a Chesnaught. Episode Plot The heroes travel through a desert, to a Pokémon Center. Serena checks it is a long way towards that place, displeasing Clemont, who is too exhausted. Bonnie does not mind the surroundings, making Clemont wish he was Dedenne or Squishy to be in her pouch and be carried around. Clemont starts falling down from exhaustion, but Chespin holds him. The heroes notice a strange robot, plowing the ground. This makes Clemont extra excited to see a piece of technology. Bonnie sees it is just an old machine, but Serena wonders what is it doing out here. The robot asks them to move, confirming it can talk. Clemont is impressed such a machine has an AI. Clemont notices the robot is placing seeds into the ground, since the robot is trying to grow them, making Clemont wonder if someone is giving this robot commands. Suddenly the heroes are attacked by a Chesnaught, who descends down. Chespin tries to stop Chesnaught, but it is too much for the former, who starts running away. The heroes run off from Chesnaught, who chases them off by using Seed Bomb. A boy watches this trouble, while the heroes notice Chesnaught is actually protecting the robot. Chespin points at a strange abandoned station. The heroes enter this station, seeing this was actually a laboratory, dedicated to botanics. Bonnie points at a picture of a scientist with the robot and Chesnaught they saw earlier. The boy comes in and wonders what they are doing. The heroes introduce themselves, but the boy is curious what are they doing in the Chapman Laboratory. Clemont admits they were interested in that robot. The boy replies he is Henny, the grandson of the man they saw in the picture. Henny points out they could learn about the robot, Robon, from a video, as he turns on a computer. Henny's grandfather was the one studying the environments, where people and Pokémon would live a happy life. Grandfather was pleased about the forest, where lots of Pokémon lived together. However, one day, the forest started withering and Henny's grandfather wanted to find the source of this cause, but fell ill to a grave disease. Instead, grandfather made a robot - Robon - which would replenish the forest, even allowing the Pokémon to return living in the forest. He put his faith in Chesnaught and Robon to fulfill this wish and asked if those two are in trouble, he wants someone to help them out. Henny points out Robon continues sowing the seeds, while Chesnaught is there to protect it. Robon returns to the laboratory and plugs itself into a machine to re-charge itself. Henny believes Robon is overworking itself, since it takes more and more time to recharge. Clemont decides to repair Robon, but Henny admits he wishes Robon to stop, since it worked too long, without effort. Clemont points out all the progress drops down the moment one gives up - instead, one should find new challenges to aspire itself. Ash, Serena and Bonnie confirm this, so Henny decides to give another shot at this. Clemont manages to repair Robon, allowing it to charge itself faster. As the heroes watch Robon working, Chesnaught arrives, being alerted at strangers' presence. Henny points out the heroes are their friends, who want to help Robon, so Chesnaught calms down. For the first step, Clemont has to know if trees can even grow on this part of the land. Clemont's eyeglasses shine brightly, as he shows a new machine he made. The machine starts collecting soil samples and analyzes them, deducing nothing will grow on this land. Clemont knows well they have to find a source of water first, so Clemont sends Luxray and Ash sends Noibat to trace for a water vein. Chespin uses its vines and binds them to the ground, wanting to find the source of water. Chesnaught decides to do that as well, causing it to even blush a bit for helping out. Team Rocket observes the situation and plans on catching Chesnaught. After some time, Chespin senses something. Chesnaught binds its vines to the ground, also sensing the source of water. Noibat and Luxray confirm there is a water vein, pleasing Clemont and Ash, as the latter called Noibat back. Clemont sends Bunnelby, who uses Dig. The heroes and Henny also decide to dig the hole as well. After a while, Bunnelby stops, as it hit a rock. Clemont analyzes the rock, seeing the water is underneath, but the rock is too large to be excavated. Chespin and Chesnaught use Pin Missile on the rock, but nothing happens. Clemont believes they have to cool down and heat up the rock, then shatter it with a combined attack. The heroes send some of their Pokémon out. Braixen uses Flamethrower on the rock, followed by Greninja's Water Shuriken. Chespin uses Pin Missile, Luxray with Swift, Bunnelby with Mud Shot, Pikachu with Electro Ball, Sylveon with Swift and Chesnaught with Seed Bomb on the rock. However, this had little effect, but Clemont has another idea. Tying down two ropes, everyone tries to pull out the rock. However, their work was cut short due to cubes thrown by Team Rocket that were thrown to strain the heroes. Team Rocket decides to take everyone's Pokémon, considering nobody can stop them at their current state. Robon comes and asks Team Rocket to move away, since they are standing on the seed planted soil. Jessie calls it annoying and sends Gourgeist, whose Shadow Ball hits Robon. Chesnaught tries to get off the cuff, but Meowth tightens the ring to prevent it. Seeing Chesnaught being tied up, Robon recalls its creator wanted to get Robon and Chesnaught to get along and help each other. Gourgeist goes to attack Chesnaught with Shadow Ball, along with Inkay's Psybeam. However, Robon goes to Chesnaught to protect it and takes the hits instead, causing it to be destroyed in pieces. This makes Chesnaught bewildered and furious as its rage allowing itself to destroy the ring. Chesnaught uses Pin Missile, attacking Team Rocket. Meowth drops the remote, on which Chesnaught stomps on, causing everyone to be freed from the rings. To get revenge on their foes, the heroes' Pokémon and Chesnaught use Water Shuriken, Thunderbolt, Fire Blast, Pin Missile, Swift and another Pin Missile to blast them off. Seeing Robon destroyed, Chesnaught and Henny cry. Clemont points out they should not come to a halt and move on. A moment later, Clemont is repairing Robon and, after some time, manages to succeed. Robon activates, pleasing Henny and Chesnaught. Coming back to the rock, Robon starts analyzing the obstacle. Robon pulls out a drill and starts crashing through the rock, shattering it in pieces. Water starts spouting out, pleasing the group. Clemont activates his machine, which analyzes the soil, deducing plants can finally grow in the area. Everyone cheers for this moment. Clemont admits he learned one should put love into many things, wanting to become a great inventor, like Professor Chapman. Henny decides to do the same, wanting to repair Robon, if it gets damaged. At the end of the day, the heroes bid farewell to Henny, Chesnaught and Robon. Someday after, Robon finds a plant being spouted out and starts watering it. Debuts Character *Henny *Robon *Chapman (video) Quotes : "Rain check please!" - Team Rocket Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Chesnaught (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Chesnaught (US) Gallery Clemont is exhausted because they haven't made it to the Pokémon Center yet XY108 2.png The heroes see a robot, named Robon XY108 3.png A Chesnaught appears XY108 4.png Ash scans the Chesnaught with his Pokédex XY108 5.png The heroes enter a laboratory XY108 6.png Bonnie sees a picture of an old man named Chapman, Robon and Chapman's Chesnaught XY108 7.png A young kid named Henny appears XY108 8.png Chapman telling the heroes about when the land cleared over time and there was no longer any water XY108 9.png Clemont brings out his latest Clemontic Gear invention XY108 10.png Team Rocket sees the heroes XY108 11.png The heroes bring out all their Pokémon XY108 12.png Everyone pulling the ropes XY108 13.png Team Rocket arrives to capture everyone's Pokémon XY108 14.png Everyone attacks Team Rocket XY108 15.png Team Rocket blasting off XY108 16.png Robon after getting fixed XY108 17.png Water is flowing once again XY108 18.png Henny, Chesnaught and Robon wave goodbye as the heroes continue their journey XY108 19.png Robon watering a sprout }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors